This invention relates to a case for storing a disc-shaped magnetic recording carrier. Such magnetic recording carriers include but are not limited to digital video discs or digital versatile discs, and compact discs (collectively referred to as "discs"). The case of the present invention includes an improved device for the engagement and release of such discs.
Prior art disc cases for audio, data and software typically include a centrally-located, projecting formation which engages the inner edge of the circular opening defined in the center of the disc. The disc is released from the case in response to response to downward pressure exerted on the projecting formation.
Application ES-U-9703025 discloses a compact disc case having a central formation formed in a button-shape. The case includes flexible lateral branches, each of which has a lower end having a tilted wing connected to and forming an angle near the case wall for permitting the lateral branch to move downwardly in order to release the engagement in the central hole of the disc. Circumferential projections provided in a bottom wall of the case engage the exterior edge of the compact disc and maintains the disc in a slightly flexed condition inside the case.
The storage case of the present invention helps protect a disc stored therein from being exposed to dust, moisture, excessive heat, or other undesirable environmental conditions.